This invention pertains to medical staples of the type that are utilized by orthopedic surgeons for the repair of broken bones and the like, and the attachment of natural and artificial ligaments in reconstructive surgery and the like.
The prior art has suggested various types of staples, some of which have been specifically fabricated for association with staple drivers and the like, and one such staple is shown in the prior art patent to Griggs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,903.
The staple of the present invention overcomes many of the shortcomings of prior art staples. It is capable of retaining soft tissue and bone in a rigid and secure manner wherein the staple is provided with various features to facilitate the end function and result for which it is intended.
The medical staple used in soft tissue and bone fixation should be one that provides uniformity and constancy of results regardless of its area of application. A medical staple must be one that is easily driven through soft tissue and bone with a minimum of damage, yet providing a maximum of retention in securing so as to accomplish the job for which it is intended. The medical staple of the type utilized with staple holders or drivers must also provide suitable and adequate gripping surfaces by which the staple may be held for implantation and removal, if necessary.
The staple of the invention meets all of the foregoing criteria in that a medical staple is provided which is integrally fabricated or biologically inert metal, such as stainless steel, titanium,cobolt-chromium-molybdenum or the like, and has a cross-bar portion selectively configured to accommodate various driving and holding devices and further, has depending legs which are triangular-shaped in cross-section wherein the interior or base of the triange is smooth while the remaining intersecting legs of the triangle are provided with chevron-shaped ridges or barbs, insuring secure retention once the medical staple has been set or implanted.
The medical staple has slightly outwardly flaring legs so that a uniform, constant spread of the legs is obtained during the implantation or driving process through bone and the like. To facilitate driving, tapered termini to the legs is provided, and to insure retention of soft tissue, retaining and holding spikes are provided on the undersurface of the cross-bar portion of the staple.